Saving Bella
by Revie
Summary: My twisted version of Twilight after James starts to hunt Bella. Edward number one priority is protecting Bella, even if that means hurting her in the end. If you like review, if no one likes it i'll move onto other prodjects. No worries


Authors note: This takes place in Twilight right before the baseball scene. It's kinda random. Just my version of how Edward would have handled the whole James situation. In my world he would have never been able to leave Bella.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilight and the characters belong to the great Stephenie Myers.

Prologue:

Everyone has to die someday and dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good a way as any. I knew I had made a mistake by not listening to Edward, and I hoped that someday he would be able to forgive. At least now I knew that he and the Cullen's and Charlie and my mom would be fine, They would make it. The only thing I asked at his point is that my death would be quick and painless although I highly doubted that.

Chapter 1:

Baseball! I'd never been a fan of sports, being as clumsy as I am it was always not only in my best interest but the interest of those around me to avoid participating in physical activity. But I have to admit I'm intrigued to see Edward and his families version of baseball. I smiled at Edward as he lifting me up into Emmett's jeep.

"Playing might not be the best idea for me." I informed Edward. I received a chuckle.

"Yeah probably not the wisest choice. You can be our empire, Seem says we always cheat anyways. Buckle up." He said while gently shutting the door.

The ride through the forest was rough, yet somehow comforting. I could tell Edward was excited. He reached over and took my hand giving me a little squeeze. I still couldn't believe how things had happened. When I moved to Forks I expected to have to endure depressing months of rain in a small miserable town. What I didn't expect was to meet my other half, who just so happened to be a vampire.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"How lucky I am to have you." I smiled shyly at him.

"You're my life Bella. Nothing else matters to me. Now zip up we'll probably get some rain" He said settling a baseball cap on my head.

The Cullen's were gathered around home plate deciding which team was to bat first. There seemed to be a lot of ribbing going on, everyone smiling and laughing. You could defiantly tell this was one of those rare families (people just didn't know just how rare) that truly enjoyed each others company.

"Bella it's great of you to come." Seem greeted wrapping her arm around me. "Why don't you stand over here, my family has a tendency to get a little rough and it'll be nice to have a good set of eyes to umpire."

"It's time" Alice said following a clap of thunder.

The Cullen's spread out over the field, continuing there joking, Emmett and Edward racing each other to the out field. The first thing I realized was, all laughing aside the Cullen's took their baseball seriously. Alice concentrated as she pitched the ball hard to Rosalie, Rosalie's head followed the pitch all the way in, swinging fast and hard sending the ball crashing toward the tree line. Edward took off moving faster then anything I had ever seen tracking the ball. The next thing I knew Rosalie was sliding hard into home plate while Carlisle catching the ball thrown from Edward was putting on the tag. Everyone looked expectantly at me.

"Out." I glanced away as Rosalie sent me death glares.

The game continued in this manner, until suddenly Alice stopped on the mound mid-pitch. The next thing I knew Edward was at my side.

"I'm sorry Edward I should have seen this coming!" Alice said as the rest of the family gathered around us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have to get her out of here." Edward said ignoring me, looking to Carlisle.

"It's too late, they are here." I scanned the field but was unable to see anything.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked again tugging at his sleeve.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I should have never brought you."

"Nomad's." Rosalie said answering my question, as three figures became visible to me in the distance.

"Nomad's?" I asked confused.

"A small group of vampires who do not share out beliefs about diet have been in the area recently. They have heard us playing baseball and decided to come see what's going on." Alice supplied.

"Bella stay behind me, don't say anything, just follow my lead." Edward I stayed toward the back as the family formed a front to greet the Nomad's. I concentrated on controlling my breathing as the strange group of vampires and Carlisle exchanged some words. I was panicking so bad I had a hard time making out what was being said. The nomad's tossed the ball back to Carlisle and started heading to positions on the field, it seemed that everything was going to be ok, until suddenly a growl that made my neck hair stand on end rumbled through the air.

"You brought a snack?" The long blonde haired vampire asked. Edward crouched down protectively in front of me, the rest of the Cullen's following suit. The tension in the air was palpable.

"I can see the game is finished, we will go. James." The dark haired nomad said backing away. The Cullen's stayed crouched down until the Nomad's were out of sight, then everyone jumped into action.

"Edward go! Take Bella." Carlisle instructed as Edward wrapped his arm around me a hustled me toward Emmett's jeep.

"Edward what's going on? I don't understand!" I was not one to worry excessively, but I was in a flow blown panic now. "Edward?!"

"He's a tracker Bella!"

"A tracker?" I asked confused.

"He finds prey and hunts it until its dead. He'll never give up until he gets what he wants! And my reaction just made this the ultimate game ever." A tracker? I guess that made me the prey?

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you out of here. I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"But what about Charlie?!"

"Rosalie and Emmett can protect him, my concern is you and only you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere! Charlie is my concern, I won't have him hurt because of me!" I started tearing at my seat belt.

"Bella stop! Don't take that off. Stop!" Edward reached over and clamped his hand over the buckle so that I couldn't get it undone. I kicked and bucked and wiggled, I even tried biting Edwards hand but he didn't budge a inch.

"Please Edward! Please! We have to keep Charlie safe!" I was past panic into full blown tears by this point. Still Edward stared straight ahead, his hand clamped on the seat belt buckle. "Please I'm begging you Edward! If you love me you'll help me keep Charlie safe!"

"I'm sorry Bella, this is my fault and I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. I will make sure someone stays with Charlie. But you and I are leaving." The jeep skidded to a stop in front of the Cullen's garage. As soon as Edwards hand lifted off the buckle I had it off and was out the door. Rationally I knew I didn't have a chance of getting anywhere, but in my panicked state I was going to try anyways. I wasn't even two steps from the Jeep when I felt cool arms wrap around my middle and lift me off the ground.

"Edward STOP!" I kicked as hard as I could. Edward didn't break stride, but I was sure tomorrow my foot would be killing me. Still that didn't stop me from trying to escape. "Please Edward you're hurting me, put me down!" Honestly there was so much adrenaline running through my body I wasn't sure anything could hurt at this point, but I figured maybe if he thought he was hurting me that would sway him. His arms didn't loosen a bit.

"I'm sorry Bella this is for the best." Edward pulled me through the front door. On the inside we were met with the rest of the Cullen's. I could only imagine what they were thinking, seeing me kicking and screaming, tears and snot running down my face and Edward hauled me in.

"Please Alice! Carlisle Please! I have to get to Charlie!" I pushed at Edward's arms. Edward sought out Jasper and vaguely in my crazed state I realized Edward was seeking some sort of help. I felt the edges of calm start to wash over me. But I fought! I couldn't allow anyone to control me now, Charlie's life depended on it! Every time I felt a wave of calm, I fought harder until Edward had to wrap both his arms around me and sit down so that he could use his leg to pin my kicking ones down.

"Bella stop! Please you're going to hurt yourself!" Edward tried. "Jasper please do something!"

"Edward I'm trying! I've never had anyone be able to over come me like this! I don't know if I can do anything!" Jasper said panicking.

"Bella." Carlisle tried, sinking down in front of Edward and I. "Bella you need to calm down, you're going to hurt herself. We'll keep you and Charlie safe."

"Shhhh...Bella, calm down. Please, someone will protect Charlie I promise. Shhhh....baby calm down." At this point I was so worked up I don't think I would have been able to calm down if I tried. Fear and adrenaline had taken over. My body shook, my breathe coming is hitching sobs. "Carlisle?" Edward plead. I was vaguely aware that Carlisle had left the room. But soon he was back in front of Edward and I.

"I've got a mild sedative. hold her still." Edwards's arms tightened on me and I felt Carlisle grip my arm. "Bella I'm going to give you something to calm you down." I have no clue how but I manage to struggle harder, elbowing Edward in the stomach and chest. I let out a defeated sob, when I felt the needle pierce my arm. Carlisle rubbed the area trying to take the sting out of it.

"Shhh...Bella, calm down we'll protect you. I've got you baby, I won't let anything happen to you or Charlie. Shhhh." I tried to fight but my vision started getting fuzzy. "Shhhh...that's it baby, calm down." I felt Edwards arms loosen a bit as he turned me and cuddled me to his chest.

"Eddddward" I slurred, my struggles becoming sluggish. "Pleeeease, Ch-ch- charlie, pleease help Charlie." I tried to focus on his face.

"We will baby, we will. Just calm down. There you go hun, deep breath." I felt Edward lay his cheek on my forehead rocking me slightly in his arms. "That's it baby. Just settle down.

My last thing I heard was Edward saying "I love you Bella,"


End file.
